


Sin interés

by Amelia_Badguy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Badguy/pseuds/Amelia_Badguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sólo eran ellos, en una habitación, ella intentando detener a aquel hombre, en el cual ya no despertaba ningún interés… — Post capitulo "Escandalo en Bulgaria" —</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sin interés

Sus ojos observaban los de él, chocolate contra gris, calidez contra frialdad tan pura que hizo estremecer su cuerpo.

— Señorita Adler… — Sin poder evitarlo su piel se erizó al escuchar como él pronunciaba su nombre, él, aquel único hombre al que no había controlar, al que no había caído en sus juegos de manipulación, con el que no había podido tomar su papel de Dominatriz. — Espero que esta sea la última vez que tenga que intervenir por usted.

— ¿Este será el fin de nuestra relación, Sherlock? — Susurró la mujer de cremosa piel, estirando su suave mano, con una manicura perfecta por su trabajo, para acariciar la mejilla de aquel hombre de cabello negruzco. Sherlock Holmes, el detective consultor, el nombrado "el virgen", que ella no hubiera tenido problemas en quitarle aquel burdo título que se le había otorgado.

— Me pareció interesante su modo de actuar, señorita Adler. — Y ahí estaban aquellas frías palabras, que sabía que tarde o temprano iban a concurrir a ellos. — Mas mi atención ya no le pertenece a usted y le rogaría que dejase de meterse en problemas que me involucrasen, sea una buena chica, señorita Adler…

— Pero yo no soy una buena chica, Sherlock… — Susurró la mujer, acercándose coquetamente a aquel hombre, a punto de rozar sus labios con los de él, un beso, sólo un beso quería de aquel hombre, pero para su sorpresa Sherlock la tomó de los hombros, apartándola de él.

— Pues deberá serlo, señorita Adler, adiós — Cortó fríamente el hombre de ojos grisáceos, saliendo de la habitación de aquel hotel, al que la había llevado después de salvar.

La nombra "Mujer", suspiró con pesadez, dejando que su cuerpo cayera sobre la dura cama de aquella habitación, haciendo que resonasen los resortes y los fierros de esta.

Había perdido en un juego que había comenzado con el moreno, ella había querido ser la cazadora y que él fuese su presa, pero había resultado al revés la situación, ella había sido la presa capturada, una presa que no había sido tomada. Una presa herida, por su propia seguridad, por su propio ego de que sería un gran trofeo, para aquel hombre de tan fríos ojos.

Pero no era aquello y nunca lo sería, no era un misterio ni nada de aquello, no tenía nada nuevo que ofrecer. Él pudo verla completamente, sabía todas sus artimañas y sabía que no las cambiaría…

Se sentía fría, en aquella habitación, mientras observaba la puerta por la que había salido el único hombre que pudo poseerla completamente y sin embargo la rechazo, pues ella no era interesante...


End file.
